Ebony Nichole Lewis/Gallery
Concept artwork sonicheroes_rouge_early.jpg|Rouge in an early concept artwork of Sonic Heroes Artwork Games Sa2 rouge.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Rouge 1.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Rouge 16.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Rouge 18.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Rouge 10.png|''Sonic Battle'' RougeBattleSad.png|''Sonic Battle'' Rouge heroes 32.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Teamdarkusmanual.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Rouge 7.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Riders_rouge_small.png|''Sonic Riders'' Rouge2006uo1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Rouge Rivals 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rouge.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Rouge the Bat (SRZG).png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Character Select Screen) Rouge 14.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Sonic-Free-Riders-Rouge-artwork1.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Rouge 1 Tails19950.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Rouge 2.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Rouge 3 Tails19950.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Rouge 4.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Rouge 5.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' freeriders rouge-annoyed.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Freeriders rouge-thinking.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Rouge Sonic Jump_Story.png|''Sonic Jump'' (2012) OBs4R - Imgur.jpg|''Sonic Jump'' (2012) Sonic Runners Rouge.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic_Runners_Rouge_2.png|''Sonic Runners'' Rouge_the_Bat_2015.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Rouge Volleyball Rio2016.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Sonic Channel Chara rouge.gif Sonicchannel rouge nocircle.png Rouge 17.png Wallpaper 045 rouge 03 pc.png Wallpaper 063 rouge 04 pc.png Rouge Channel Tails19950.png Sonic Channel - Rouge the Bat 2013.png Sonic Channel - Rouge the Bat 2013a.png Rouge Halloween Sonic Channel.png Rouge channel.png Wallpaper 144 rouge 10 pc.png Miscellaneous Rare_SEGA_Rouge_the_Bat_Lrg.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog Sticker Collection'' Screenshots Untitled6.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Rouge with three Emeralds.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Hallowtheme Rouge.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Halloween outfit) Xmastheme Rouge.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Christmas outfit) SA2 Rouge DC Outfit.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Dark Rouge outfit) Sonic2app 2016-07-28 13-05-29-955.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' vlcsnap-2013-12-13-10h55m15s175.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h02m28s158.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-10h59m43s43.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h05m34s228.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h07m44s228.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h09m51s221.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h11m55s197.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h17m30s207.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h23m25s181.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-13h11m40s109.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle vlcsnap-2013-12-13-11h35m05s254.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle coolrougepic1.JPG|''Sonic Heroes'' Rouge opened the door.png|''Sonic Heroes'' ShadowH.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Team Dark3.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Shadow.....png|''Sonic Heroes'' Teamdark.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Result Screen - Grand Metropolis - Team Dark.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Team Dark.PNG|''Sonic Heroes'' Result Screen - GUN Fortress - Black Doom.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Omega & Rouge (Sonic 2006).png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) ROUGE_THE_BAT_(2).jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Aarouge.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Bbrouge.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Ccrouge.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Ddrouge.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rivals_costumes.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rougearmor.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rougerace.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rougeraider.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rougestealth.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Rouge (Sonic Chronicles (The Dark Brotherhood) Trailer).png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' 640px-Rouge1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' MSWG_Rouge.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Rouge - Sonic Colors intro.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Generations Rouge.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Rouge 1.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Rouge 2.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Rouge 3.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Rouge 4.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Rouge 5.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations VS Rouge 1.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations VS Rouge 2.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations VS Rouge.png|''Sonic Generations'' vlcsnap-2014-04-01-22h14m26s201.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Generations vlcsnap-2014-04-01-22h15m46s244.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Generations Rouge profile SG.png|Rouge the Bat in Sonic Generations char_54415_thumb.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' tumblr_mwh2pt73m71rm7e3co2_r2_250.gif|Rouge the Bat Sonic Runners Rouge unlocked.png|''Sonic Runners'' P4q27n2.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners Rouge Controls.png|''Sonic Runners'' Pr08fgU.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sprites and character models Unlockable.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Rouge Wait.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rouge-1.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rouge-2.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rouge-3.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rouge-4.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rouge Icon Attack.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rougey.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Rougeisbetterthanknucklescuzshesmiz.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Shadow the Hedgehog - Hero Mission - Rouge.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat model.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat costume 3.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Race Suit Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat costume 1.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Stealth Suit Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat costume 4.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Armor Suit Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat costume 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Raider Suit Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat 3.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat 4.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Rouge the Bat 5.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Riders ZG – Race Icon.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Rouge's icon Rouge (Mario & Sonic series).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' RougeSonicColors.png|''Sonic Colors'' RougeSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' RougeSonicColors3.png|''Sonic Colors'' RougeSonicColors4.png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Generations (Rouge profile icon).png|''Sonic Generations'' Rouge Bios.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Rouge Statue.png|''Sonic Generations'' SGRougeCollision.gif|Unused animation for Sonic Generations Rougespritessonicjump.png|''Sonic Jump'' (2012) Head Rouge result.png|''Sonic Dash'' Rouegrunner.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners Halloween Rouge model.png|''Sonic Runners'' XtcMOMj.png|''Sonic Runners'' Miscellaneous opt_theme_on_rg.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' opt_theme_off_rg.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Rouge (Sonic Riders - Race icon).png|''Sonic Riders'' Rouge (Sonic Riders - Shop icon).png|''Sonic Riders'' Mii-Rouge.png|Rouge's Mii costume from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sonic_Adventure_2_11_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Battle_-_04_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Heroes_14_Team_Dark.png|Sonic Tweet Shadow_the_Hedgehog_-_12_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_-_06_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006)_15_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_Zero_Gravity_09_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Free_Riders_-_08_Rouge_the_Bat.png|Sonic Tweet Rouge icon (Sonic Generations).png|''Sonic Generations'' Rouge icon 2 (Sonic Generations).png|''Sonic Generations'' Rouge map icon (Mario & Sonic 2014).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic Runners Rouge Icon.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners Hal Rouge Icon.png|''Sonic Runners'' Rouge icon (Mario & Sonic 2016).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Mario Sonic Rio Rouge Flag.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Image galleries